love shall never fade
by chichilover99
Summary: sonny is a 6 year old girl with cancer and friends with the boy who saved her life almost losing his chad dylne goldfarb rated K first reveiwer gets a virtual cupcake with a monkey ring on it
1. the day

cpov

( sonny and chad are kids) "hi miss Monroe. Can sonny come out to play for a while?" I am chad goldfarb and im a 6 year old boy. I live in Wisconsin and my best friend is the most beautiful girl named sonny Monroe. We play together all the time except when shes in the hospital. She has cancer and I always go with her to make sure she comes back because I love her. "oh I dont know chad shes very tired right now but why dont you come in and play inside or get some ice cream or watch a movie with her." ohh ice cream and movies she is the best. " oh hank you miss Monroe can I watch a movie and have ice cream?" she shook her head up and down I hink that means yes. So I ran up stairs to her room. On the way I grabbed a pencil and paper along with a balloon. I wrote down something on the note and tied it to the string on the balloon. When she got the balloon she looked at the door and saw me standing there. I walked in and sat on the side of her bed like I always did. She opened the note and read 'I love you' we always did this and she didnt know what I meant she thought it was like how a sister loves you. But really I always loved her like …... well you get the point. I know im six but I know about that stuff cause my mommy and my daddy always talk about it and they make me watch Mackenzie Falls. Sonny smiled then cried. I got closer to her and hugged her. She said to get her bowl . I picked up her bowl and gave it to her and just in time. She started to barf so I panicked and ran down stairs to get her mommy. When I founder after yelling " MISS MONROE MISS MONROE MISS MONROE." over and over she asked me what was wrong I replied by not adding spaces in my sentience. " ." she looked at me all funny like " ok say again but slower and with spaces in you sentience." I sighed and started over " she started to cry and looked like she was going to barf so I grabbed her bowl and she started to barf so I ran down here to tel lyou in case it might be an emergency." suddenly she froze then grabbed her purse and keys go call your mom and tell her your going to the hospital for allis...i mean sonny and dont worry about it I will take care of you for the night if we need to stay over night I know you wont leave her even when you need to eat." so I ran to the phone and dialed my mommys number it rang twice then she answerd " hello miss monroe. What can I do for you?" " mommy its me im going to the hospital for sonny ok dont worry miss Monroe said she would take care of me tonight because she knows I will not leave sonny can you just bring my car seat over really fast?" " ok sweet heart I love you I will grab your car seat and some snacks and some milk just dont leave yet baby ok?" uhh I wish she would stop calling me baby " ok mommy see you in a second bye." I hung up right after that and suddenly there was a nock on the door. Theres mommy. Miss Monroe got the door and took the stuff from my mommy and out it in the car said thank you and went to get sonny. I starpped my car seat in and got in it but made sure it was right next to sonny's so I would take care of her. When we were all in the car she sped off but when we were almost at the hospital I heard a crash and my eyes shot stait to sonny. I got out of my car seat as fast as I could to save her I un buckled her and held on for her dear life. When the ambulance got here I said to sonny "dear sonny I have always loved you my love shall never fade nor sleep I will always be in your heart* and just remember I risked my life to save your life because you to me are the most precious thing in the world." then they got inside and grabbed all of us I asked if we could share the same room to the doctors and got my wish. Then I asked if some one if I could call my mommy. " hello who's this?" " mommy im in the hospital and not just for sonny me and her mommy to we got in to a car crash and noy im eating ice cream with my left hand because my right really hurts but other than that I am completely fine. But miss monroe fell asleep after her head hit the wall and she got a bloody nose ." suddenly the doctor said miss monroe wanted to talk to my mommy. so I said " mommy miss monroe just woke up and she wants to talk to you and that her daughter has amnesia. So here you go bye mommy I love you and im in room number …...163 with sonny ok bye bye." I gave the phone to the doctor and said pleas to this to Connie Monroe

**dun dun dun ok what you think will happen next il give u a hint it changes c.d.g. Life g isgoldfarb **


	2. a day to cry

**Ok so what cha think I just came up with that to do ps this is like half and half of childhood and present **

**ps I dont own swac and Jenny just plot a ... **

Connie's pov

hi my name is Connie Monroe i'm pregnant with a little baby girl. A few minutes ago I was rushing in my car to get to the hospital because my daughter has cancer. But now im rushing to the hospital in a ambulance. I never thaught I would until my due date. Little did I know it was today. I never wanted to tel my daughter I was about to have a baby. I always thought I would have a baby would be when she would be old enough to understand but that didnt happen. Suddenly I had a contraction when I was a minute away from the hospital. Smart things to do speed down a road have a contraction and close my eyes response to pain while crossing a four way stop. Without notice my head shifted into a window smashing it when my car span out of control. Then everything went black …... I woke up due to another contraction and something running down my legs. First I thought I wet myself then I remembered I was pregnant then I gave birth. Then I asked if I could hold her. She was gently placed in my arms. A doctor came in with some paper work and said " what a beautiful little girl what is her name?" I thought for a second " thank you. Jenny. She is Jenny Allison Monroe. Well she might be a cooper. Oh and can you put people in your will? Because I have a day to live and to girls who are obviously not old enough to take care of themselves so I want to give them to some one who I trust." hope he says yes " um yes


	3. a day for pain

**previously on love shall never fade: **The last minute of my life I said to myself my daughters are Sonny Monroe and Jenny Monroe but when I die they will be Sonny Cooper and Jenny Cooper. Goodbye my lovely daughters and everyone I ever new.

Doctors pov

I looked up at the sound of a long beeping sound "

6 years later aka jenny's 6th birthday sonny's pov

wow I am twelve years old and being chaised around my huge house by none other than chad my brother

blonde hair blue eyes ever hear of him ya the most popular guy in middle school. Also a the biggiest jerk in middle school. I may be his sister but when we go to school all he does is ask me for my homework. I have stood up to him but that didn't end well...

**flashback**

" HEY SONNY get over here I need your homework NOW!" great another bully oh wait never mind he already was one hey I will stand up for myself. " no." I look at chads face its stern and mean but his eyes are sad as ever. They say something I cant read. My face says go away you jerk but my eyes are pleading please just walk away and leave me alone. Why can't he just be a brother who is loving care and not to overly protective like those boys from my fairy tails. " no? Sonny I know your my 'sister' and all but your so unpopular and ugly. You can't even get a friend. Even the nerds look better than you do." oh no every one should step back or at least plug there ears " you know what chad you are a self centered, jerk, heartthrob. The only thing you know is your name because you are so popular because your hair is so shiny. Why don't you just leave me alone and don't even look at me. That includes at home don't ever talk to me again it might be easy because im so freaking ugly." uhh oh here comes the tears. I run away to the girls bathroom and pull out my phone. I press the number 2 t button then call it rang once, then twice " hello sonny whats up." I hear chad running screaming my name " SONNY SONNY I DIDN'T MEAN IT PLEASE LET ME EXSPLAIN!" " mom can you pic me up i'm having a mental break down but when you get here tell the office I have a doctors appointment please." she sighed " k be there in 5 minutes get you stuff ready okay and is that chad yelling in the background?" I hesitate "no thats some guy calling his girlfriend I guess." " oh okay" bye mom I love you." I hang up by acsident oops uhh I waited till the bell rang before I left so Chad wouldn't see me. Suddenly my mom texted me ' im here' I walked up to the office and my mom signed me out and we left. I didn't talk to chad for 3 days strait.

**End of flashback **

well im at school again another werthless day here well not entirly worthless but only becausse im takeing my little sister to the mall for her birthday to get mannies and petties (manticures and petacure)

I pass chad im sad because yesterday a boy I really liked asked me out n a date last night then said " sike you don't really believe I would date you do you because you are f******* ugly" chad texted me 'you okay' I sigh ' nooooo' ' you want to talk about it' I smile about this chad has changed ever sense then ( the flashback I just talked about) he is much more careful now ya I never knew the silent treatment would change someone that much 'ok meet me at jenny's school in half an hr ok' yes we get out in half an hour only 6 hours of school. I love it here …...sometimes unlike now. Here comes my bully but im glad its not chad anymore " hey cooper get over here its 1 o'clock" I quickly text chad ' HELP ME A BULLY IN THE 6TH GRADE HALL' thats when they walk up to me Mandy and Chelsea. They don't insult they do physical damage for money. Suddenly im thrown to the other side of the hall with a stabbing pain in my stumic . A fist is now being inserted in my face I see a small figure and he saw this entire thing he recored the whole thing to I saw how it was before my face was once more hit I screamed in pain. " ahhhhhhhhhh" then I slipped out of consciousness dear god please let me live I then felt something pick me up bridal style and run. I wake up in the nerces office. Chad was showing the video on his phone to the principle. The nerce put an ice pack on my swollen eye the principle called up Mindy and Chelsea. Then he called there parents and told them they were expelled. he then called my mom. I could hear her freaking out over the phone. I fell back asleep. I woke up about ten minutes later. I kept my eyes closed but thats when I relised I was being carried to the car. Like usual mom was freaking out and screaming at the principle . And chad was carrying my body around...again. Then again its not that bad his 'chabs' are very comfy. Good pillow. I shivered when chad walked out the doors I forgot its like freezing cold outside. I was also in a knee high dress. So ya im freezing chad relised I shiverd and he started running to the car. Its one awasome car because its a 67 mustang I love the purr of the engine.


	4. ohhh 'fun'

Chads P.O.V.

I am caring Sonny to the car she was knocked out cold by the school bullies Mandy and Chelsea. Everyone calls them the money bangers. I finaly got those to twits expelled from school with evendence besides sonny's bruses bumps cries of pain and the fact that she was out. My mom is freaking out again. Well sonny was punched in the face like five times plus she was kicked in the stumic well ribs so she should go get checked out at the ER. She might have broken something. " hey mom... HEY MOOOOOM. We should take sonny to the hospital don't you think she could have broken something." she stopped yelling and screaming when I yelled at her she finally calmed down and said " your right chad lets go." we walked out of the school and when we did sonny shivered i started to run to the car but gentily so I wouldn't wake her up. When I put her in the car I put her in the back so that I could take car of her. That brought back the memories of when I was like 5 or 6. the ballon the note the crash when I saved her life the speech I gave the hospital the broken hand jenny sonny's mom dieing the love I had for sonny . It all came back just by a simple sentience. I had forgot it all in the past 6 years. I will exsplain it all to sonny. Sonny was now snoozing away on my shoulder wheen we pulled up to the ER I picked her up again and said " my dear sunshine you need to wake up now." she opened her eyes tiredly and saired stait into my eyes. After rubbing them in a messaging motion. She staired into my eyes then she made a face and groaned in pain and she held her leg and ribbs. I started to run again and then some doctors came to put her in a whellchair. And took her to a room right away. I wasn't alowed to goin her room until she chainged into those stupid little gown thingies. Then they took her out to get x-rayed. Then I remembered my sister was still at school...crap.i need her to get her oh I can call her school. Lets see 555-0133. okay " hello high plains elementary school. How can I help you?" ok " hi miss um is jenny cooper there still? Im her older brother and im at the hospital and we can't pick her up. Can you please have someone like her teacher drop her off at the hospital please?" please say yes please say yes " um sure i will drop her off what is your last name and what room can I take her to?" " um just drop her off in the lobby I will be waiting for her there." ok sir goodbye." I hung up and went to tell my mom then went to the lobby. I waited for my sister to appear for about a minute. I picked her up and carried her to the place were sonny was. "how is my favorite girl is she having fun on her birthday. What did you do today?" she had wounder in her eyes " I litend to my class sing happy birthday and my teacher got me a cupcake then we played games and w had a snack then w listen to a story and we had nap time and and we went to recess. Hey chaddy whhy are we at the hopital?" crap " sonny and I should be at the malll getting manicures (she is talking like this cause she is 6) and that other thing did something happen to sonny?" "yes baby girl something did happen she was on ice and she sliped. She should be fine but she is really sore but she is getting looked at by a big camera. So we will see her soon." we got to the room and sonny came out then then they put her in a room. I put jenny on sonny's bed and she smiled. "sonny are you ok yet? I want to go to the mall." " not yet little girl we will be able to leave soon okay. Hey mom can you hand me my phone."

sonny texted me 'hey what did you tell her' ok 'um I told her you slipped on ice so she wont freek out ' she sighed and a doctor came in with the x-ray pictures. "ah are you miss …...cooper.?" she nodded "okay well you have 2 broken ribbs and you leg is broken we will put a cast on it tonight because its a bad break. But it should be healed in about 2 months okay when we get the cast on you can go home." "we will get you a weelchair sonny be right back" my mother walked out and came back with a weelchair that is electrical and it had this stick that would let you rome were ever you wont to go. Jenny wallked over to it and kept jumping up and down to get in it. I lifted her up into it and she giggled as she span in it. Adventualy a nerce came in and put on sonny's casts. My mom signed the papers and left. Jenny sat in sonny's lap all the way to the car I put jenny in her car seat and then put sonny in the car I put her weel chair int the trunk and then we dropped sonny and jenny at the mall with 60 bucks for the manicures and peticures and some ice cream they had fun we picked them up at 7 and went home. What a day. Well I still have to tell sonny what happened when we were 6 years old ill do it like we did when we did at 6 years old a ballon string and a note. It might bring back some memory

**hey tell me wwhat you think is it good what should he put on the note well review and tell me please**


	5. a little pain exsitment and a fall

How you choose to express yourselfIt's all your own and I can tellIt comes naturallyIt comes naturally  
>You follow what you feel insideIt's intuitive, you don't have to tryIt comes naturallyIt comes naturally<br>And it takes my breath awayWhat you do so naturally  
>You are the thunder and I am the lightningAnd I love the way youKnow who you are and to me it's excitingWhen you know it's meant to be<br>Everything comes naturally, it comes naturallyWhen you're with me, babyEverything comes naturally, it comes naturallyBay-bay-baby  
>You have a way of moving meA force of nature, your energyIt comes naturallyIt comes naturally, yeah<br>And it takes my breath awayWhat you do, so naturally

Read more: SELENA GOMEZ - NATURALLY LYRICS .#ixzz1UHHTU8vk  
>Copied from<p>

Sonny's P.O.V.

The doctors gave me same pain medicine to keep the pain down but it also maskes me very sleepy so im about to pass out. My sister just used the wheel chair for fun but she makes sure I dont fall asleep by going fast then just stops randomly she just helps steer us to the nails place at the mall. If only chad was here he woould be taking care of jenny im just so tired. I text chad 'chad can you pick us up exasutid' just then I fell asleep. suddenly I woke up by a buzzing noise. I looked up and saw I had a text from chad 'sure when should I pick you up' 'um about 15 to 20 minutes we are almost done I keep fallling asleep but I have my own portable alarm clock and she 6years old to the day lol' 'lol okay' suddenly a women walks up to us "excuse me would you please come with me?" heck no then jenny started to talk " sure wait do u have candy? Because I loooove candy" she then hops off my lap and grabs the women hand and they walk of i'm like crap my sister was just kidnapped "SECURITY SHE JUST KIDNAPED MY SISTER!" suddenly she picks up jenny and runs as some secutiy chase her I just fallow considering im in a wheelchair with a broken leg. "sonny." my little sister is crying ok not cool suddenly my wheelchair starts speeding up randomly. I passed up all the security people and catch up to the person. I lunged up out of my chair and tackled her to the ground. I was carful not to hurt jenny the security finily caught up to us and put me in my wheelchair with jenny in my arms and pain all over my body. "jenny never do that again never ever ever if sombody askes u to go with them and you dont know them dont even talk to then we started balling like we just got dumped by our boy friend shes only 6 years old. "ok sonny I will and I promis" " ok lets go chaddy and mommy should be here. Now they will never hear about this got it or wee will never be able to go tot the mall again with me and another aduly and mommy will never let you leave her sight ok" she nodded with a face of descust with the last part i've trained her so well. Chad call me then I could tell because my phone started to say how you choose how to exspress your self its all your own and I can tell it comes natraly it comes natraly" people started to stop and sair as I surched for my phone ahhhha here it is "hello chad you here yet. We are totally boared and I need to chainge your ring to tone and I am obber tired oh my gosh sonny breath." I herd chad chuckle "your so strange sonny hey we are pulling in to the parking lot right now were are you" umm I look araound and saw the closiest store "dillards ohh cute shirt" I ran into dillards well wheeled into dillards and grabed the shirt found matching shes and short skirt and ran into the changing room it fit perfictly yes I grabbed my purse and took out 25 bucks and baught the stuff jenny was looking at the candy I asked her what she wanted and she handed me grahm crackers marsh mellows and a few choclate bars I laughed she wants s'mores I took the stuff and paid for it I stuck it in my purse. I put 1 finger over my mouth signallyng mom wont know about this just chaddy so she calls him. She knows the drill. " okay lets go they are witing for us" I picked her up and put her on my lap we left and chad got out of the car and put jenny in her car seat he then tried to unbuckle me as did I. It was stuck crap looks like im wheeling home "mom its stuck I will just wheel myself home." " okay chad go with her I don't want any one getting kidnaped and all that stuff. See you at home." she drove off chad started to go into the mall but then he realised he needed money " hey sonny come on we need to buy some stuff to be able to get home" im drawing a blank " what stuff and why?" chad just smiled ohh no "just come on." I sped up and while I pased chad I hit him upside the head and said "raise ya" I started laughing and then I hit a rock then my seat belt ame undone I hit another rock what a great time for it to come apart I thaught as I flew into the air and painfuly landed on the pavement I blinked nonce then twice chad was at my side "sonny are you ok oh now moms gonna freek he started fiking my chair to being up right chad picked me up. " well that was fun." I said sarcaticaly "im fine chad stop fussing over me cheese" I playfully punched his arm " oww monroe that hurt." I looked at him with a confused face " whos monroe im sonny alsion cooper. Not monroe" chad looked at me "chad what are you not telling me?" at that moment I remebered everything. I have been living a lie my entire life well 6 years anyway. "how cares ets just go get that stuff you need." chad needed some pegs and then we got taco bell for dinner yumm chad put on the peggs on my wheelchair and we rode home on it chad had fun we adventualy got hungry and we stopped to eat at a park bench. Mom called me when we finished eating. " hey mom" she was hyperventalating " were are you guys." "chad got lazy and baught us dinner and some pegs." " oh for his bike." " no he put them on my wheelchair so he could ride my wheelchair with me so he is having fun we are at the park and we actully are leaving cuz we finished eating right when you clalled so be home soon. We love you see you soon love you bye." "bye honey and no more destactions so hurry you almost gave me a heartattack" I hung up and told chad "hey chad hurry up and throw away that stuff your mom is I mean our mom is waiting..." kay so what im not going to tell him I know I mean that would be stupid and mabye his love doesn't even exsist any more. So there is no point in telling him I don't even know if it was true that he had loved me. Besides nobody even likes me anyway because I am so stinking ugly


	6. a lie the truth what a day

When we were about to turn onto the street I live on I got a text from 'sonny you have a gest here hurry up the boy is inpacieant' wow my mom can't spell in text language 'k we just turnd on our street be there in a sec' when we got home I didn't recognize the car. I walked in side "mom i'm home" I just then saw the boy who asked me out standing there. Was about to jump out of my wheelchair and punch him in the face but before I could chad saw my anger in my eyes he put his hand on my shoulder he mouthed 'is that the guy who asked you out and broke your heart' im really good at reading peoples mouth I slightly nodded but just enough for him to understand. He suddenly had rage in his eyes he looked like he was a hungry loin and jason was a little lamb seperated from his flock of sheep. I was broken out of my thaoghts by jason "hey sonny..." he sounded nervice. I say as calmly as I could "what do you want?" I herd him swallow "im here to apolgise for yesterday" he gesterd to his mother like she made him "i don't think your f****** ugly im sorry" when chad herd that he said that to me he just about started kicking his but I had to grab his arm to stop him as he steped forward. Chad freeked him out just by his look in his eyes. I looked in to his eyes and saw pure hatred in his eyes when he looked at me in my eyes and he emeadiatly calmed mom said would you like some coffe or tea to miss whats her name. She left the room "sonny what happened to you. Your all...broken and you look stupid as h*** (**I wont cuss srry on with the story and this is sonnys pov)**whycan't you learn you can't look even close to pritty I never even wanted to do this you know my mom made me and btw you are f****** ugly you will never be beautiful or pritty just a stupid little nobody who doesn't know a thing. Also you are so weak even erkle looks better than you do." by this part I was trying to keep my tears hidden I let go of chad and he had that anger bilt up again exsept about 30 times worse he remided me of chuck noris a bit. It was so cool to have a brother that did care. He was now punching him on the grund im surprised the football quarter back is getting his butt kicked by a small boy I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and made sure that I recorded what he said to me luckly I did. How smart am they were resiling I went to show jasons mother what he said.a few seconds into the recording she screamed "JASON GET OVER HERE NOW!" when jason didn't come she got up and walked into the living room. I just chuckled what I was seeing chad had him pinned to the ground. She looked at me and bursted out laughing with me. In betwwen laughs she said "may we be exscused please" chad got off of him mubling "I could have broken every bone in his body man I even have proof of what he did" chad walked over to me said "are you okay" I mouthed no he texted me 'hey why dont we go talk in the library.' 'okay but when mom goes to bed we have some s'mores to make' chad smiles and did a ': D yaaa did jenny sweet talk you' 'no I baught it for her cuz I got a whole new outfit meber when I said cute shirt on the phone' 'oh' we went up to the librairy and we talked we herd jasons mother screaming something outside "you want to listen to the security cameras they are right next to one" he chuckled he pushed a hidden botton on the wall "we walked over to the security monitors and we turned up the volume and pushed S5 and we saw and herd there entire coversation "jason keneth bart you are a selfish jerk who olny cares about yourself you probubly just ruined her life and news flash you are grouned for two years and dont even count on watching tv getting your alowence or playing video games you cant even fo to school I want you phone this instant no music either so hand over your ipod and next week your going to bording school till you staiten up and stay that way got it!"chad and I are ginning like a fat girl just got a huge cake all to her self chad starts to chuckle when she says he's going to boarding school I punch him and he stops then we both burst out lughing. Chad says your it and runs away I put on my seatbelt and start moving twards were chad is I fianaly pass him up hitting his head in the prosess saying tag. He startes chaising me yet failing in the prosess I look behind me and don't see him running or at all I keep going thinking hes going to pop out some were I unbuckle myself and get up and put my wheelchair on the side and I lay down on the ground aginst the wall acting like I slid across the floor then screamed out in pian I saw chad look at me and run over to me with a worried exspecion on his face when he got to me I put my hand on his shoulder dramiticaly and said "TAG time out." chad gave me a mad face never fails I tried to get my wheelchair up right but instead I slightly lifed it up just enough to get my finger under it and I lost my grip with my other hand and it smashed my finger and to top that off I felf something worm run down my finders I cried out in pain and tried to get it off chad looked at me worriedly then remeberd what I did he then said "not falling for it again monro I mean cooper" I looked at him with sadness in my eyes as well as pain I then started crying really when chad got up and went over to me he lifted the wheelchairand was terified at what he saw bloody finders and nearly fainted. He took off his shirt and rapeed it around my hand to stop the bleeding. He caried me to mom and said "she fell of my wheelchair trying to pick up some trash and it fell over so she got out and tried to pick it up but she squashed her finders and cut them badly." her smile vanished faster than the speed of light. She called one of our butlers and had her get the first aid kit

cpov

I put sonny on the couch after amanda got the first aid kit. Sonny had stoped crying "chad why is it your always carrying me around eithe like a corpse or your bride?"

**okay so what cha think next chapter will be when they are 16 or 18 can't deside so tell me in a review and what should happen next...**

**jenny:aren't you forgeting something**

**me:umm no not that I can remember **

**jenny:what do you not own**

**me: everything **

**jenny:ok but what encludes channy **

**me:chad**

**jenny ugggh just say the disclamer**

**me:no it makes me sad you do it **

**jenny:with plessure chichilover99 doesn't own sonny with a chance just the plot**

**me:you forgot 1 thing **

**jenny:what **

**me: I own you bwahahahahah**

**jenny:i hate you **

**me:i know **


	7. the truth comes out with a sad story

Sonny and chad are 16 in half of this chapter I guess then 18 in the last part

chapter 7 spov

I CAN'T BELIVE IT IM GOING TO HOLLYWOOD! me and my best friend lucy put some vidoes of me on the internet and the produser of my fave tv show ever saw them and called me...don't ask me how he got my number cuz I have no idea. So now I get to be on SO RANDOM. Im on the plane there right now. Im smiloeing so much my cheecks hurt but I don't care im used to it. Moms sick plus she couldn't aford 3 tickets to hollywood and chad audition for mackenze falls... my moms upsesed with the show so she forsed him to try out poor chad so chad is sitting in the 1st class part of the plane because he broke his chair... so right now im sitting next to this really ugly dude. Who is actualy really tall I wanted to get to know him but I am a little creeped out to. Haven't anyone ever herd stranger danger. Well anyways im listening to my ipod so I can drift to sleep because there is like a five hour flight well I don't really know so its going to take awhile considering its raining outside. And not a light sprinkle its started to flood the river next to the air port so we are now just sitting waiting to to take off. Well anyways im listening to a song I wrote I sent it into demi lavatoe and she sang it at her consert. She even bought chad jenny mom and my back stage passes and consert tickets awwasome its called don't forget and I and her got to do an interveiw together. So cool I got to sing with her the song we sounded a lot alike too. Anyways I herd the pilot say we are now about to teake off please fashen your seet belt and have a great flight to hollywood. I was like finaly I texted the produser sorry for the unconveaniounce but the plane is just now taking off courticy of heavy rain.' then texted chad you are so lucky how do you break your chair' to both responsed I got eaither a lol or your going to fit in here so well kiddo you are just so funny. I smiled even bigger at that I didn't know grown ups could text these days. 'chad im serious im sitting next to the worlds talliest dude who is so ugly. HELP ME PLEASE ILL TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW something thats been a seecret ever sence the day you beet up jason meber.' I lol mentally wow I need to go shopping really soon from hollywood. 'push back as hard as you can againenst the seet pushing the button that says sleepy time you promised you would tell me something thats been a secret ever sence I beet up that kid who went to boarding school for like forever' 'thnxand I will' I never broke a promis in my life like litteraly if I walk into a store to buy some stuff and there are girl scouts selling cookies and I say I will after I finish shopping I will go as quickly as I can jjust to buy cookies I hate like with peanuts. bleck**(i really don't like peanuts exsecialy cashues sorry for the peanut lovers don't hate me )** I herd the song come on called firework I love this song yessssssssss I know all the lyrics literaly.i can proove it too.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
>drifting through the wind<br>wanting to start again?  
>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin<br>like a house of cards,  
>one blow from caving in?<p>

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
>6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<br>Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you<p>

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<p>

'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<p>

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<p>

Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<br>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
>And when it's time, you'll know<p>

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<p>

'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough<p>

'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<p>

seee HA im good at prooving stuff while singing mentialy I finall broke my chair on the last moon. First class here I come when an atendent walked by she smiled "excuse me miss I don't mean to desturb you but my seat is broken and hase been the entire time i've been on here is there anyway I could move to a diferent seat." she lloked around to see the plane was full " well we can't make you sit here but let me go check the first class." she came back in about 30 seconds. " ok now if you would just fallow me I can seet you in the first class." luckly there was 1 seat next to chad. "Thank you miss here would be fine." " hello chad oh man I can strech out my leggs and these are very confy seats wow luckey" okay " hello to you too I see it worked now secret now" I glared at him "please" " thats more like it ok so you know how you called me monroe at the mall in the parking lot. Well I remebered everything from when I was 7 years old. The cancer the barf the car ride the crash jenny the hospital my real mom you everything and you are not my brother but jenny is my younger sister. Oh and by the way jenny oh never mind I can't tell you that you get me introuble oh wait shes not my mom so plus im almost 17 and thats in a week so nahh I wont tell you." he stared at me eveily he stared tickling me "ahhchad hahah stoppp hahahaha your making a seen hahaha I then kicked his shin he stoped emeadietly and held his shin " oops mucle spazm" I tilted my head smileing "now whos laghing" we sat quitly for a few minutes chad finally broke the aqward silence " so sonny" "ya" " how did you find that out?" drawing a blank again "ummm oh that umm it all came back that minute I replyed to your sentience it just clicked but chad why didn't you ever tell me you know you can always tell me everything." I started to tear up "why" "i was forced to sonny your mom spoke to me right before she died sonny I promised I wouldn't tell a living soul besides mom I didn't even tell jenny" hes lieing "chad don't lie to me my entire life has been a lie and your just adding another one right there tell me the truth. I wont ever talk to you again if you lie to me one more time. You have no idea how I have felt the past what 4 to 6 years knowing what a huge lie this is. Tell me why. Im not a child anymore chad I am 16 years old and have always been a lie." " well sonny I didn't tell you because my mom made me promis I wouldn't and you could never know because she new this would happen you would be mad at me and her she just wanted you to happy and not mourn all the time about losing your parents every day im im so so so so sorry sonny please forgive me. I woould never be able to live without you knowing you hate my guts. Do you remember when you had cancer and when ever you had to go to the hospital for your medicne I would not ever go home with out knowing you were there at your home. I would nevr leave your side and I wouldnt eat or sleep until I was forced to if you were at the hospital. Please just forgive me." "i am sorry chad I don't know if I can I will be staying in a seperate apartment as you and mrs. goldfarb and jenny will be staying with me but until she gets here I just I will think about it. You can tell 'mom' that I know and wont stay with you I will make arangments by myself." I got up and went to the bathroom and when I came back I sat as far away as I could from sorry . I texted chad 'I wont pick mom up from the air port and I will pay for jenny's ticket.' after that I went to my contacts and deleated chad and mrs goldfarbs numbers. When I got off the plain I grabbed my carry on and went to find mr. pike it would be easyer if I knew what he looked like


	8. a hello and a flip to remeber

Cpov

why did I lie to her almost her entire life I ask myself everyday

spov

why did I feel so hurt you ask?because my life has been a lie all this time. I never got to grow up with a mommy or daddy to teach me something that know other parent could teach me. I never got tucked in by my dad or read a story me before I go to sleep. I never got the one role modle who should have taught me how to be a girl. **(I don't have a role modle to teach me how to be a girl I lost all my sisters and mother) **I can't wake up from a dream smiling and run to my mom to tell her about it. I don't have a father to take me to the park all the time. Well there is only one good thing about today im 17 years old and I can take care of myself and I don't need any of that anymore. But jenny does. She is still so young well I consider 12 young. I have to be strong for her. I was broken away from my thaughts by jenny screaming my name "sonny there is a package for you. Hurry up it says on the note its important." I walked over to the door "thanks jenny why don't you invite over some friends and have a sleep over or something... but no boys we can have a girls night and go to the mall and get manicures and petticures." she smiled in response and ran to get her phone yes I baught her a phone for her 12 birthday. She is in middle school and think it would help her to fit in more. She didn't have many friends in elementary because she was shy and she never spoke to anyone but her 3 friends charity emma and claire. They are still friends but she has more friends well 3 more I don't like them though they are spoiled brates and selfish all they do is look in the merror. Like tawni. Tawni is not as bad though. Why don't I envite her to the sleep over tonight. Will after I open this... I slowly opened it I saw a arangmet of flowers my faverite too. Roses bleeding hearts lilies gardenias. The only person who knew that was my real mom and chad. But the only time I got flowers they never had bleeding hearts only it was from... I found a note on the only stem of the bleeding heart it read

dearest sonny,

I am so so sorry for telling you that huge liie all your life what I told you was true will you please call me or mom we miss your love and I miss defending you you always seemed so fragile like a new blossom a blossom reminded me of you ever time I looked at one your corlorful , sweet, delacit, and most of all beautiful .i really have to tell you something important will you please meet me in the park at the stroke of mid night dress the best you can but sutible for a park if you do come i'll be waiting for you

truly sorry and loves you chad dylin glfarb/cooper

I grabbed my phone I always remeberd chads numbered chads number incase I forgave him. 'chad its me alison' I refused to use the name he gave me he replied 'SONNY! did you get my flowers' I smiled then frowned 'I did I can't go tonight im having a girls night with my friend tawni and jeny's friends srry' he repied ':( wait so you wanted to come' he seemed to perk up 'mabye' 'same old monroe always denied everything if we were in a fight' 'hey watch it cooper' he sent a picture with his hands up in serrender 'ill be good' he added he looked older I looked at his picture again then closer I saw he had hope and disapointment in his eyes he said 'I miss you sonny' I started to type I miss you to but I remeberd no he doesn't deserve to be missed ive been missing them to sure but I can't trust him he siad something else before I could reply to him he sent me a picture with a cake and presents 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MONROE' then I remeberd it was my birthday thats why he sent the flower I looked at the card again then turned it over it read "happy birthday kid" I couldn't spend my birthday without seeing them. I ran to jenny's room she was calling her friend claire "hey well have to do it tomorrow jenny I have to go see some one why don't you evite over charity emma and claire" she smiled then nodded I took my phone out of my pocket again 'chad meet me at the park at 12 pm no later' I called tawni "hello tawni can you get over here I have a fashion emergancy pleeeeeeeeease" she squeeled "when" " as soon as you can and bring some outfits that would work for the park but is cute and no jackets okay" "yaaaaaaaaaaaay" I hung up 5 minutes I herd a knock on the door jenny got it again while I checked my phone 1 messege from tawni and 2 from chad tawnis said she was here and chad said 'so its back on' 'yaaaaaaaaaaaaay' jenny yelled "sonny tawnis here get over here and talk to her." sheesh I walk over to the living room and saw both of them sitting on the couch "wow grumpy much" jenny walked away smirking "hey girl happy birthday oh and I got you a cake." I smiled and hugged her "so lets get started ihave all the stuff outside. I don't want it stolen so we got to go get it" I smiled and nodded she had 4 racks of clothes about 30 pairs of shoes and 3 make-up boxes so it took about 15 minutes to get it done. "how did you get this up here we are 3 stories high" "i got a couple hot guys to bring it up for free how else" I smiled. We got to my room and we got busy she made me take a shower then she did my hair made me try on all of the clothes until we found the right one then my make up I was wearing a black dress with a yellow belt around my waist and black high heels i'ld say I looked pritty cute. Oh plus I was wearing cupree leggings so I could walk around with out wind shuting it up in the air. I looked at tawni she staired at me oh no there was more after that she grabbed nail paint holding up three for me to choose I chose the clear one she finished I looked at the clock 11:34 "ok tawni thank you so much im sorry im kicking you out but I have to leave" she smiled "you need help getting this down to your limo" she shook her head "no go ahead and keep all of it you need it" I hugged her and took her to the door " bye tawni thank you oh tomorrow we are having a girl day and sleep over you want to come" "sure when should I get here around 11 sound good" "yeah see you then tawn" I closed the door grabbed my keys and went to jenny's room "jenny hey im leaving have fun and dont burn down the place okay or otherwise we have to live with chad" I said jokingly she smiled "ok bu bye" "bye" I grabbed my purse and phone then relised I don't want to drive ill call my shofur "i need a lift to the park please" she said "k coming now" I hung up she was always waiting in her car just incase I heard the purr of my convertible infront of me I got in the car pulled the cover back and put on my sunglasses

when we got to the park it was empty exsept a few couples making out on benches and in cars. only one person was alone I walked around then texted chad 'meet me under the gazebo' 'ok shunshine' I walked over nervously when I got there I sat down after about a minute passed by I felt a hand on my shoulder I freeked out and flipped the hand and the person over my shoulder. Itook katate its easy now that im older to flip people over my shoulder. I did my karate pose that signaled that im ready to fight and to leave me alone. Then I looked down putting my hands down. "chad?"


	9. ya bf and gf! ouch

CPOV

I was at the park when I was waiting for sonny...my beloved friend. Ya but you wish more than that. Shut up you stupid thaughts. until you ask her that important quiestin. I hate you...I KNOW!

I see a few couples hugging and having moments. I saw a car pull up and a saw a very small beautiful girl get out of it. I then saw her look around and spoted the gazebo. Then she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her phone as if she was anctious to meet somebody important. I then got a text from... …...sonny! I opend the messenge. 'meet me under the gazebo' I smiled she was here. 'ok sunshine' I started to walk...scratch that I started to well run abit until I was feet away I inched tward her and I put my hand on her soulder. I felt her tense up. Suddenly I was on my back and sonny was in a karate pose. She then put her hands down when she looked at me in the face. "chad?" she started to panick. Crap. I jumped up to my feet with ease to confert her. I don't feel the pain in my back anymore so im fine. She was rambling none stop i tried to make her be quiet but failed "sonny sonny sonny im okay stop talking im stonger then you think chill" no help. I grabbed her neck haha watch this. I pulled her forward and our lips met I let go of her. When I tuched her I felt a spark when we kissed I felt fireworks exsplode through my body. She looked at me in a shocked exspresion. Best way to make someone shut up. I looked at her face for the first time in what 2 years I think. She has grown up. And she has her mothers face. I bet she is very proud. I was still looking at her lost in thaught when she started talking to me "hello chad you in there what do you want if haven't noticed im in a short dress with know jacket in the middle of the night. I. AM. FREEZING!" "i relised what she said and took off my coat and rapped it around her arms. Like I use to when she was dumped in the park while it was raining. I always hated that day. But she still loves rain. She pulled out her phone and pushed a few buttons then the okay button a minute later the car she got out of sped off. "sonny please give me one minute to exsplain. Then I will drive you home if I need to. Okay sonny well you remember when we were kids and I brought you a balloon the day we got in the car crash and your mom...yuo know..." I loooked at her face I could see the tears filling up her eyes I felt gilty for bringing it up. I whiped away the tears and continued. "well do you remember what it said, because if not I still have it. I have all these years an..." she cut me off "do you love me like a brother would or …... more. If not mabye should let me go home" at that moment we started to walk along the street. "yes sonny I always loved you like a couple should. You are the best thing that ever happened to me I can't let the love of mylife leave me again for 2 years, 3 months, 4 days and 56 seconds. I was misserable for the last 2 years, 3 months, 4 das and" she jumped at me kissing me and then a down pore started when we kissed. I put my arms around her waist and her arms around my neck. THIS IS WHAT I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR FOR THE PAST 2 YEARS! she pulled away. "chad it is my birthday and I have one requiest" "anything for you sunshine" "... Be mine forever and ever and then one more thing come to my house to say hi to jenny she has a huge picture of you in her room and it says I miss you chaddy please let sonny forgive you" I started to chuckle "i have something to show you to I wrote you a song for you shortstack" I have it here some were. Aha I gave it to sonny and she put it in her pocket "when you get to my place you can play it for me." when we remebered it was raining we looked up. She looked at me then frowned. With the rain falling down on her face ahe looked like she was crying that was enough to make me panick. I picked her up bridal style and ran to my car not looking away from her angle like face. Her eyes made me want chocolate. Oh crap I still need to get her a present. When we finaly reached my convertible it was baby blue. Sonny's faverite color. I put her in the car and got in the car. I started to drive when I got to a store by her house I went to the parking lot and got up to the store. Closed stupid time. I banged on the door and a clerk came up and opened the doors when he saw who I was. I love being me. "excuse me I need you to get the girl inside and I want her dry as possible . I will find what I need and be on my way thank you and here is an autagraph." she squeeled. And got a umbrella and ran out. A few seconds later I put 300$ on the table by the casheer. I grabed sonny and opened the umbrella I baught. I gt sonny in the car and did the same with me I got sonny a new camera a scrap book some rom-coms and a new phone. I also got her a new guitar. I took the first 3. #1 me #2 a picture of a balloon #3 a note saying 'I love you marry me please' while she was drying her self from the rain in the bathroom. When we got home I took her to her apartment and ran back down to get her presents rapped. I brought them up and set them in her room with out her looking at me.i came back out to see sonny grinning like crazy. Uh oh not a good smile a deveious one...

jenny's pov (when channy got home)

I was in my room when sonny came home. I heard the door open and close a few times. I told my friends claire emma and charity to hold on a second "im going to see if she braught the peperment ice cream yet." they nodded and they followed me out to the family room. I saw a tall bonde hair boy standing there smiling. My friends screamed " ITS CHAD DYLINE COOPER!" I smiled as all my friends charged at him getting pictures and aughtographs and hugging him before I locked them in my room. Love that key. "chad? What are you doing here? Sonny did you ya know um forgive him?" she motioned me to come over to her she wisperd in my ear "yes I did he asked me out and told me he loves me so we r going out ps don't tell your friends I don't need more poperasty after me for dateing americas bad boy but you can tell them he is your brother okay" I looked at her my eyes pleading her if I could hug him. She nodded and I charged him. Arms open and yelling "chaddy I missed you so much!" chad bent down when I was about to hug him. And he squeezed me so tight as if he had not seen me in 10 years. Wee had a long convorsation when sonny said "ok jenny you will adventualy have to wake up tomorrow so go to bed you can hang out with chad tomorrow okay?" I frowned as did chad then chad saw sonny's look. Dang thats the please make her go to bed so we can have some alone time look. Chad sighed "ya she is right go to bed kiddo if she lets me I will stay the night okay" I sighed and went to my room but before I opend the door I said to chad "hey you might want to open and close the door and hide so they don't jump you" then I yelled so my friends could hear and led chad to the door and left him there "GOOD NIGHT CHAD I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW" I opened and closed the door and went to bed with my friends after grabbing my ice cream.

S pov

ya she has gone to bed so I pull out the song chad (my boyfriend I love saying that) wrote me. I put it in my pocket again and I opened my presents chad had given me. Fianly I got to the card. It sayed your my sunshine then chad wrote

dearies sunshine i9 love you and will never let you go chaddy

awwww I pulled out my new quitar and gave chad the song. He grabbed the soong shortly after he put the guitar on his back. Then gentily grabbed my hand and pulled me silently to my room so he wouldn't get jenny's friend suspicious. then he started a soft/sadish ton.

Oh oh don't let these people get you down

don't let these people take your smile

its so beautiful you light up my world

don't let them take it

you have my heart

don't take it apart don't get me wrong

I love you I just can't keep on crying for you

I just can't go around and around anymore

iam to hypnatized by you eyes

brown as chocolate

when your not with me I go insane

just dont take my heart apart

im going around and around and im getting dizzy

just kiss me

keep your smile keep your happyness

**(music picks up here)**

just get up and come out with me into the rain

dance with me sing with me

then kiss me I know it sounds kind of cleshe but trust me

**(slows down again)**

if you break my heart don't expect forgivness

oooooh no no forgivness

dont take my heart apart

your eyes are hypnatizing

I stay awake thinking about you

so kiss me

everytime I see you myhaert melts

your smile is the best part about you

dont let it go

I would miss you

I would go insaine

you have my heart

dont n no no dont take it apart...

he finished with a single strum "so sonny what do you think so far its not finished yet because I have to make it perfict for you because you deserve it" awwwwwwwwwwww "i love it chad its beautiful and scince you said go the verses go out in the rain dance with me sing with me then kiss me lets go." he had a strange look on his face. "i don't want you to catch a cold so were staying in here" same old chad "chad if I get a cold you can stay here and take care of me and if you get sick same here. So either way your staying here." I saw his face light upwith a huge smile on it. "were a jacket sonshine" no you may be my boyfriend but your not the boss of me noooo "you were a jacket" I pulled him down to the parking lot. Luckly it was still raining. We kind of skiped the singing part because we were imbaresed so we just danced around...until I slipped on water. What I am a klutz. "owwwww" I landed on my arm I felt a snap. Again why do I always break bones and not chad. Chad rushed to my side and picked me up bridal style. And ran inside. Then put me on the couch I was wereing a jacket in soaking wet clothes. I started to sneeze. Ahhhhhchoooooo. Grr I hate colds. Chad put me on my bed and grabbed some clothes and put them on my bed. "do you want to change by your self or do you want me to do it?" he smirked I smacked his arm "shut up uuuuuup chad we ha ve been going out for an hour or 2. im not going to let you undress me im more mature then that. Either leave or cover your eyes with a pillow. You pervert." he went to my bed and picked up my pillow that was made into a hearrt that I got from jenny for christmas. To place over his eyes but first he looked at me with puppy eyes and puffed out his bottom lip. "oh please chad no its my birthday and I said no so no means no." he said ahhhhhh then coverd his face just to be sure I went to bathroom and I tried to put on my clothes epic fail. I put my rist on my my shirt to take it off. But instead I screamed out in pain. Chad rushed in. "SONNY WHAT HAPPEND! is your wrist okay" I was on the floor holding my wrist back agaianst my bath tub.i also had my shirt off. Crap chad. He grabbed a towle and put it over my torsow. Then ran to get a first aid kit. I looked at my wrist it looked more deformed that my leggs were when I was about jenny's age. He came back. He then pulled the towle away and put my shirt and new pants on I was still shivering. He put this rapping stuff on my wrist. I flinched when it tuched me. He picked me up. And put me on the couch again. He walked ove to my desk and grabbed my sticky notes and wrote down

dear jenny sonny broke her wrist so im takeing her to the hospital. Dont worry shell be okay

he then picked me up after siply putting the sticky note on the microwave. "hey chad grabb my purse please im reallyhungry cuz I didn't eat dinner can we get something on the way there please." I gave him a puppy dog face and he replyied "ill by something and pay for the medicle bills and we will have to say you were walking your dog to go to the bathroom and he started to run and you tripped over a rock aslo would you rather have a baby kitten or puppy?" he slightly smiled but when he saw the pain in my eyes. And rushed to the car. After a few mintues of driving I asnwerd "i always wanted a baby persian kitten with brown or blue eyes named omi short for omidayice" he smiled slightly. And we arived at the hospital and we did all of that stuff at the hospital. Then after like 2 hours we finaly left. I had a baby blue cast on it was big and bugly and I had to were a sling for a few days. Great now how am I supposed to work oh wait im sick anyways I will call in sick. Hope mr condor doesn't fire me. "chad can we go eat something now im still hungry." I was in the mood for crab leggs delisious. And some cake "sure sunshine were do you want to eat. Red lobster captain dee's mc donalds." ooooh " I want red lobster I love crab legs but I think they are closed at 5 in the morning." he pulled out his phone and pushed the numberr 8 in then the call button. " hello hi dude can you open early my girlfriend has been up all night and is craving some crab legs but I want it empty and it is her birthday so akeay iteay esealeay got it" translation make it special what I speak pig latten. I started to fall asleep but mintues later I was shaken awake I saw my boyfriends eyes on me "sunshine we are here wake up I have chocolate." at chacolate I was awake and unbuckling my seat belt " gim me gim me I said he chuckeled "here you go my love eat up" we walked in hand in hand. "table for two please and a choclate milk shake for us but only one 2 straws though" he weanked at me awwwwwwwwwww

**r and r sorry for shortness**


End file.
